El Resurgir
by FlecoRecto
Summary: Relata los sucesos que acontecieron tras la muerte de Xion. Esta reaparece en un mundo nuevo, Roxas se vera obligado a ayudarla y Axel se revelará contra la Organización por ellos pero... quizás ya sea demasiado tarde para emprender una nueva aventura...
1. Prólogo

Kingdom Hearts; El Resurgir. Roxas&Axel

**KINGDOM HEARTS; EL RESURGIR**

_Extraños sueños atormentaban mi ser al caer la noche. Entre sábanas húmedas despertaba sin ser consciente de que los extraños seres de mis sueños, aquellos seres oscuros y lejanos, resurgían para atraparme de nuevo entre sus feroces fauces. _

_Los sueños… siempre han sido presagio del por venir, pero… ¿qué se hace cuando presagias la destrucción de tu propia existencia sino no puedes recordarlos?_

— _Yo te guiaré._

_**Prólogo**_

_Era un leve cosquilleo en su nunca, un aliento frío y húmedo sobre su cuello, una sensación… conocida._

_Resultaba realmente extraño a la vez que turbador. Llevaba varios días notando aquella sensación tan escalofriante y familiar que le ponía los pelos de punta pero aquella vez… oh, aquella vez sobrepasaba los límites creídos por este._

_En varias ocasiones se vio tentado de darse la vuelta y cerciorarse que detrás de él no había nadie, tan solo las solitarias calles por las que solía frecuentar a medianoche. Caminaba por no quedarse en su casa sin poder dormir, caminaba para olvidar pero en realidad, no podía olvidar. Los recuerdos de una vida pasada asolaban su mente impidiéndole descansar por las noches, impidiéndole pensar en otra cosa que no fuese aquellos rostros de facciones aristocráticas, esos ojos oscuros y aquellos cabellos del color del negro azabache junto con unos cabellos rojizos y unos ojos verde, esmeralda. _

_Aceleró el paso sintiéndose cansado de repente, como si sus fuerzas se desvanecieran aquella noche, como si aquellos recuerdos le diesen un respiro dando lugar al sueño. Dobló la esquina y su abrigo negro ondeó en el aire como si de una capa larga se tratase para luego, perderse en la esquina._

_Una silueta oscura y esbelta vigilaba todos sus movimientos desde la azotea de uno de los pisos más cercanos. Varias noches había seguido sus movimientos pero ninguna de ellas se había atrevido a dejarse ver, se contentaba con verlo pasar y perderse en la vuelta de la esquina. Pero eso se iba a acabar, las órdenes eran claras y concisas, debía llevárselo de vuelta. Sus ojos verdes relampaguearon en la noche y, con un ágil movimiento, se internó en las sombras._

* * *

_Breve introdución de lo que será un intento de historia._


	2. Día 3

Kingdom Hearts; El Resurgir. Roxas&Axel

**KINGDOM HEARTS; EL RESURGIR**

**Día 3 **_Sombras_

— Noemí, será mejor que te des prisa —advirtió Iván.

— Lo se, lo se —mascullé entre dientes mientras trataba de cerrar la enorme mochila. Cuando esta se cerró, me apresuró a alcanzar a Iván con amplias zancadas—. Repíteme otra vez porqué has tenido que robar ese libro.

El muchacho se dio la vuelta dejando entrever su rostro, un tanto alterado, de delgadas facciones y castaños cabellos ondeando entorno a este. Sus ojos azules se clavaron en mí.

— Te repito que no estamos robando…

— No estás "robando" —recalqué.

Él puso los ojos en blanco.

— Como quieras —concedió—, pero te recuerdo que esto es por ti.

— ¿Por mi? Yo no le había pedido que robase un libro de la biblioteca para luego salir corriendo. Indignada fui a replicar pero Iván, previendo mi reación, se apresuró a aclarar:

— Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? No hem… he robado nada —contestó este a lo que no pude evitar encarnar una ceja—, lo he tomado prestado. Cuando lo lea lo devolveré y no habrá pasado nada. Y ahora, apresúrate.

Seguimos caminando, para alivio mío. Cuanto más lejos estuviera de la biblioteca durante un tiempo, mejor que mejor. Mi amigo, aunque alcanzaba la misma altura que yo, poseía una agilidad envidiable y se deslizaba más rápido por eso, habitualmente, me quedaba rezagada.

— Vale —dije tras sentirme algo más relajada fuera del campo de visión de los posibles bibliotecarios; la mochila me pesaba demasiado—. ¿Pero por qué no te has sacado el libro como todo el mundo? Para eso se utilizan las bibliotecas, ¿no?

— Porque he perdido el carnet —respondió.

Puse los ojos en blanco y suspiré resignada, él nunca cambiaria. Iván me miró seriamente a los ojos, evidentemente había escuchado mi suspiro.

— Ey, no pongas tantas pegas —dijo él—. Al fin y al cabo, este libro solucionará tus problemas con el sueño.

— No creo que un libro solucione nada —argumenté pensando en las terribles pesadillas que acudían a mi mente todas las noches.

— Bueno —comenzó Iván mientras me tomaba la mochila de la espalda y ojeaba el grueso volumen—, por algo se empieza.

Desvié la mirada hacia el tomo que Iván sujetaba entre sus manos, recelosa. En la cubierta rezaba: _El significado de los sueños._ Desde hacía algún tiempo mis sueños eran realmente vividos y terroríficos. Soñaba con sombras angulosas y oscuras que me engullían, con figuras encapuchadas y con extrañas armas de todo tipo y colores. Pensar en eso hizo que estremeciese, aunque no eran gran cosa para mi tenían un extraño significado que me inquietaba impidiéndome conciliar el sueño.

Me reprimí así misma al descubrirme revocando las imágenes más escabrosas como era la pérdida de los seres queridos. No estaba segura del todo pero en el sueño había perdido trágicamente a varias personas que hubiese deseado no perder nunca, sentía esa pérdida en la vida real y por eso, me reprendía a mi misma, alegando que eso solo podían ser desvaríos de una vieja loca.

Emití un breve suspiro que Iván supo encajar perfectamente.

— Tranquila, te prometo que con este libro —argumentó este empleando el tono altivo de un héroe de película mientras mostraba el libro robado—, conseguiré resolver el enigma de sus pesadillas.

No pude evitar esbozar una sonrisa sardónica ante su comentario que este lo percibió y encarnó una ceja, susceptible.

— ¿Tú resolverás el enigma de mis sueños? —me mofé—. Permíteme que lo dude.

— Oh, oh —exclamó este fingiendo una indignación que no sentía—, cuando lo resuelva entonces acudirás a mi, suplicando.

Puse los ojos en blanco dándome por vencida; Iván no tenía remedio. Por supuesto prefería encajar aquel tema con un toque de humor y gracia pero, pese a esto, Iván se lo tomaba muy enserio. Cerré los ojos pesadamente y lo dejé pasar, de nuevo.

De repente, puso su mano sobre mi hombro. Al mirarle descubrí aquel brillo en sus ojos tan característico de él cuando empleaba el tono serio.

— Pero hablo enserio —replicó él esbozando una sonrisa—. Resolveré el significado de tus sueños como que me llamo Iván…

— Iván, por favor —supliqué—, no saques las cosas de quicio. Tan solo son sueños.

Pestañeó incrédulo.

— Noemí, unos simples sueños no te arrebatan todas las horas de sueño… —comenzó a hablar.

— No son todas las horas de sueño —le corté antes de que formase más quimeras sin base ni fundamento. Ladeé el rostro dando a entender que no estaba de humor para continuar discutiendo sobre el mismo tema. Si él quería desperdiciar su tiempo en aquellas cosas tan banales, yo no sería quien se lo impidiese pero conmigo no contaría… no nuevamente, me dije a mi misma recordando el robo—. Déjalo estar, ¿quieres?

Iván no dijo nada, se limitó a darme alcance y caminar a mi lado con la mirada fija en el libro. Debía haberle sentado mal mi tono de reproche y comenzaba a arrepentirme de mis palabras cuando él mismo rompió el silencio que nos envolvía.

— Guau, aquí pone que los sueños son los deseos más íntimos de una persona. ¿Te imaginas? —comentó entre pensativo y soñador mientras se llevaba una mano a la barbilla— Alo mejor quieres ser engullida por tus propia sombra… que podrían ser tus miedos y…

Le dirigí una mirada asesina ante lo cual, Iván reculó:

— No, cierto, tienes razón. Eso no puede ser.

Aunque Iván lo hacía con buena intención no podía evitar meter la pata en ocasiones.

Durante un buen tramo, ambos caminamos en silencio, él sumido en sus propias conclusiones mientras leía y yo pensativa en quien sabe qué cosa. Las calles estaban desiertas, muy pocas personas solían frecuentar las austeras y frías calles en una tarde de invierno. El viento aullaba intensamente, meciendo mis cabellos cortos y negros a su voluntad. Contemplé, desalentada, mi propio reflejo en el espejo de un portal. Una figura débil y pequeña de piel nívea, ataviada con varias capas de ropa debido a los continuos tembleques y con unos grandes pero oscuros ojos negros. Me detuve en seco y me llevé el dedo a las enormes ojeras que poblaban la parte inferior de mis ojos. ¿Realmente daba la apariencia de un pobre perrito desvalido?

Iván se detuvo al dejar de escuchar mis pasos pero sin detener su lectura en ningún momento. Al reprender la marcha, Iván se dio de bruces contra un transeúnte, derribando el libro de lectura al suelo.

Afligida contemplé como sus hojas rozaban el agua turbia de un charco. Aquel tomo ya no tendría remedio. El transeúnte se inclinó y tomó el libro entre sus pálidas y perfectas manos, le echó un rápido vistazo al título y se lo tendió a Iván.

— Vaya —exclamó Iván al notar la superficie húmeda.

— Siento el golpe —se disculpó el otro.

Por primera vez me fije en este. Primero fueron sus pantalones vaqueros ajustados a sus piernas, luego su camisa blanca oculta bajo una gruesa chaqueta oscura para dar paso a su rostro cincelado a puño firme. Contaría con unos dieciséis o diecisiete años a lo sumo pero su musculatura, que no era para nada escultural, delataba su condición de fuerza, sobre todo en los brazos. Su rostro, aunque preservaba ciertas zonas infantiles que daban paso al rostro del hombre en el que se convertiría, poseía una tonalidad pálida pero atrayente. Sus cabellos rubios estaban revueltos como si no se hubiese peinado al despertarse o como si hubiese estado corriendo, posibilidad mas acertada dados los leves colores de sus pómulos. Y sus ojos eran de un color azul profundo.

El transeúnte le dirigió una sonrisa de disculpa a Iván a lo que este respondió:

— No importa —contestó para mi asombro—. De todas formas no era mío.

El muchacho esgrimió su tímida sonrisa y, apunto de seguir su camino, fijó su mirada en mí por primera vez. Se me quedó mirando durante unos breves segundos, examinándome extrañado. Azorada e incómoda por el examen, desvié mi mirada.

— Bueno, otra vez será —tras cerrar el libro centro su atención en el muchacho y, percatándose de su mirada curiosa, preguntó—: ¿Os conocéis?

— No —apunté.

El muchacho asintió a su vez.

— He debido confundirte con otra persona.

Pero, lamentablemente o por fortuna, esa no fue la única vez que vería al muchacho de cabellos rubios. De vuelta a casa, tras intentar secar en balde las hojas mojadas del libro de Iván, me lo volví a encontrar aunque… más bien él me encontró a mí o, pensándolo mejor, quizás no fuera precisamente él.

Caminaba sumida en mis propios pensamientos como de costumbre, pensando el triste e irrevocable destino del libro y en los repentinos cambios de humor de Iván, cuando noté que algo no marchaba bien. No estaba segura de que pero no lo notaba en el ambiente.

Miré a mí alrededor como si la respuesta fuera a dibujarse por arte de magia o descubrirla tras una esquina de un inhóspito callejón. Miré a mi espalda y por los alrededores. Tan solo vi, o creí ver, una sombra moverse a la velocidad de la luz que se internaba en una de las calles mal iluminadas, cerca de allí. Entrecerré los ojos y fije mi mirada en este con la esperanza de volver a ver aquella sombra moverse pero no ocurrió nada.

Me encogí de hombros y lo achaqué a la falta de sueño por mi parte. De cualquier manera, las calles no eran seguras para una muchacha adolescente de dieciséis años por las noches, a pesar de las numerosas precauciones que se tomaban los guardas de seguridad. Apresuré el paso.

- - -

Me acordaré de estos momentos durante mucho tiempo. Espero que para siempre…

Me reconocí a mi misma hablando con un tono algo apenado y lastimero. Traté de abrir los ojos y ver a quien me estaba dirigiendo o de que estaba hablando pero tan solo un cúmulo de sombras oscuras fueron cuanto vi. Sin duda debía de hallarme en uno de mis misteriosos sueños y, picada por la curiosidad, traté de introducirme de lleno en la escena.

Ante mi se abrió un horizonte de tonalidades rojizas y anaranjadas, el sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte provocando en el cielo los candilazos típicos del atardecer. Era una visión magnifica y sobretodo desde allí, una posición perfecta para observarlo; una torre.

Descubrí a tres figuras ataviadas con ropajes oscuros sentados en el borde de la torre mientras disfrutaban del panorama. Al fijarme más detenidamente pude comprobar que, efectivamente y tal y como sospechaba, una de aquellas figuras era yo. Mis mismos ojos oscuros y mis cabellos oscuros y cortos, quizás un tanto más cortos que de lo habitual. Una sonrisa apenada surcaba mi rostro y unas arruguillas de preocupación se dibujaban alrededor de mis enormes ojos.

Intrigada por saber quien eran las otras dos personas traté de girar la escena en vano, parecía un recuerdo grabado de aquella manera fuertemente en mi memoria que no podía mover a mi antojo.

Desalentada, me limité a examinar sus espaldas con la esperanza de descubrir quienes eran esas personas que compartían aquella escena conmigo. A mi lado se sentaba un muchacho cuyos cabellos dorados brillaban intensamente al sol, estaba ataviado con su típica capa negra por lo tanto solo pude vislumbrar el tono pálido de su cuello y su musculatura más bien nula. Al lado de este se hallaba el tercer personaje, un tanto más alto que el anterior, sus cabellos eran del color del fuego y su pose despreocupada denotaba un garbo y altivez que pocas veces se veía en una persona. También tenía una constitución más bien delgaducha.

Pese a mi insistencia por averiguar como seria el rostro de aquellos dos personajes con los que la yo del sueño estaba a gusto y relajada, no pude ver nada más de lo que me ofrecían sus espaldas.

Necesito saber supliqué como si fuese a dar resultado.

Asombrosamente lo dio, un leve tirón me atrajo hacia el cuerpo de la yo del sueño y, como si penetrase en agua liquida, me introduje dentro de ella.

Al principio estaba totalmente desorientada, trataba de coordinar los pensamientos que se agolpaban tanto en la mente de la yo del sueño como en la mía propia. No tenia ni idea de si eso se podía hacer en los sueños pero me facilitaba mucho las cosas. Distribuí ambas mentes en distintos lugares, separando los recuerdos y pensamientos de una de la otra. Y, tras varios minutos de concentración, me atreví a experimentar las sensaciones de la yo del sueño. Era, realmente, un torbellino de emociones que nunca antes había experimentado, una mezcla entre preocupación y ansiedad atenazaban mi corazón —o el de la yo del sueño— pero la satisfacción de encontrarme allí con aquellas personas dejaba de lado toda preocupación.

¿Realmente era posible que aquellas personas fueran mis… amigos? La calidez que sentía era propia de las personas que se encuentran entorno a sus amigos, personas despreocupadas y risueñas.

No estaba segura. Desde luego nunca había experimentado el torrente de emociones que me inundaba y, por supuesto, no sabía como encajarlo. Ni Iván, mi mejor amigo, me había echo sentir tan… descolocada.

Entonces sentí el tiron que ejercía de mí una fuerza misteriosa, tratando de expulsarme del cuerpo y de mi propio sueño. Traté de resistir la fuerza que ejercía sobre mí, aun tenia que ver sus rostros. Entonces, la visión comenzó a nublarse. La puesta de sol fue, apenas, un borrón de color rojo y, sus rostros de perfil quedaron reducidos a unas finas líneas que no se asemejaban a nada cuanto creía.

— No, no —me dije a mi misma mientras trataba de ver sus rostros en balde— ahora no.

Finalmente, me di por vencida. Me dejé llevar por aquella fuerza que me transportaba de nuevo al mundo real. Pero, en el último momento, el muchacho, aparentemente de mi misma edad, se giró hacia mí y me miró directamente a los ojos. Bueno, ciertamente no se si confirmar efectivamente si me miraba directamente a los ojos, el único recuerdo que tengo son aquellos profundos ojos azules y su amplia sonrisa junto a sus palabras:

"Yo también. Para siempre…"

* * *

_Continuación... Recordad que no se acuerda de nada. Conforme pase el tiempo apareceran los demás personajes. _

_Gracias por leer (:_


End file.
